L,A,D,Y,N,O,I,R, -One shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: L is for Luck, A is for Appetite, D is for Dangerous, Y is for Yearning, N is for Needed, O is for Oppurrtunities, I is for Identity, R is for Remarkable. A one-shot full of a series of one-shots, focused mainly on the ship- you guessed is- LadyNoir. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


_**L is for Luck**_

"You know, Chat…" Ladybug paused for a moment, leaning back against the rooftop to look up at the moon. "I've been thinking."

"Thinking about what, bugaboo?" Chat Noir asked, turing his gaze away from the parisian streets to instead look at her. The moonlight coming from the moon high above them accented her features just right, allowing her black highlighted blue hair to make her look all the more mysterious. The stars in the sky above were reflected in her bluebell eyes, and his hand suddenly itched to have those miraculous orbs looking at him.

"I read a post on the Ladyblog today." Ladybug continued at his prompt, unaware of his silent wish. "Ladybugs are lucky and black cats aren't lucky. And I've been thinking over my life lately, but I can't decide whether I'm lucky or not. I have amazing friends and family, and yet I trip over myself and make a fool out of myself. I'm rash and careless at times, sometimes not even able to listen to reason when I'm caught up in the moment."

"And so, I was wondering what you thought of your life." Ladybug continued. "Do you think that you're unlucky?"

"I think I'm in the same boat as you, miladybug." Chat Noir winked at her when she looked at him, and enjoyed how she rolled her eyes at his (probably pitiful) attempts at flirting. "I have amazing friends, and I'm very well off money-wise, but my father's been very distant ever since mom disappeared. I'm usually either in my house or off at my job with a set of eyes on me at all times."

"I guess the thing that makes it so hard to decide is the fact that these masks that we wear- they are my escape. Being with you, fighting akumas, going on patrol- I feel so lucky that I'm about to burst." Chat Noir laughed a bit, watching as Ladybug considered his answer carefully. Then, she scooted a bit closer, laying her head on his shoulder. His heart beat against his ribcage excitedly, and Chat Noir swallowed as heat exploded on his cheeks.

"Thanks, chaton." She muttered, and her voice clearly stated that she was tired. "I… really needed to hear that…"

Chat Noir smiled and slowly wrapped an arm around her, smiling softly when she only relaxed against him further.

"You're welcome, Ladybug." He whispered, looking back up to the night sky just as a shooting star shot through the sky.

9365973465796347956397647349657934

 _ **A is for Appetite**_

"What's with the bag, bugaboo?" Chat Noir asked when Ladybug arrived next patrol with a bag slung over her shoulder.

"Well, I figured that it'd be really strange if someone saw us stuffing carbs in our mouths as civilians." She admitted. "I don't know about you, but being a superhero has made me lose weight, and I figured that it was the same for you, so I stopped by a bakery along the way and got a whole bunch of food so that our families wouldn't be worried about us."

"You-You really did that?" Chat Noir asked, already practically drooling as the mention of food made his stomach grumble. All he had had for dinner that day was his basic salad diet, and that wasn't nearly enough to help him out with his nighttime rendezvous with Ladybug, or the random akuma attacks.

"Yeah." Ladybug laughed. "The thing that clued me in that this was gonna be a problem was the fact that I stepped on the scale to check my weight for the month, and I was way below my average. So…" She sat down next to him and opened the bag up, showing cookies, macaroons, quiche's, and even some fruit. She reached in and pulled out a black blanket that she had folded up in there as well, handing it to Chat.

"Do you wanna set up the blanket?" She asked, a bit distracted.

"My my, milady, if I had known we were going on a picnic I would have brought champagne." Chat Noir laughed gleefully. Ladybug rolled her eyes and lightly punched him as he set down the blanket.

"Silly cat."

8643963475679436739634956947365963475936

 _ **D is for Dangerous**_

"Lights-out, kitty."

"Chat Noir, watch out!"

Chat Noir swiftly dodged the many blast that Nightlight fired at him, just barely missing some of them as he evaded them.

' _Why? Why, during my much needed slumber, does Hawkmoth see it fit to attack a child afraid of the dark?'_ He asked himself, performing a dangerous dance of avoiding the black masses being fired at him.

He had been having such a good dream, too.

Suddenly, he tripped, somehow unable to see the loose sewer grate that had been right in front of him. That was all that Nightlight needed to fire the black bass at him, hitting him from his left shoulder and completely encompassing him as he was tossed to the ground harshly, landing on his stomach.

His night-vision was no longer useful, as he was trapped in a black world- unable to see anything. Chat Noir closed his eyes, despite the fact that he knew that there would be no difference, and tried to get up. The black mass fought against him, forcing him back against the harsh road of the street.

"Chat!" He could hear Ladybug cry out in the distance. "Ch-Chat Noir, get up!"

Chat Noir grit his teeth and attempted to get up again, this time managing to get up on all fours before the black mass forced him back down again, this time onto his back.

"Chat Noir!" Footsteps, and then he could feel Ladybug right next to him. With his vision now gone, his mind focused more on his other senses, allowing him to hear her racing heartbeat.

He opened his mouth to speak, but his voice refused to come out as he tried to say her name, moving to stand up again. The black mass moved faster this time, forcing his upper body back into the ground. His head ached from the impact, and if he had been able to see then he was sure that the world would have been spinning around him.

"D-Don't worry." She said, mostly to herself as she placed a hand right over where Chat Noir's hand was, unable to reach it thanks to the black mass. "I'll get you out."

Chat Noir managed a nod, and then he was alone, left to the black mass that seemed to make every aspect of his world dark. He blinked several times, trying to keep track of when his eyes were open and when they were closed seeing as there was no difference in the world around him. He also made sure to keep his breaths nice and even, the black mass making it hard for him to breathe, and easier to go into a panic.

Suddenly, he could hear a 'Miraculous Ladybug', and almost instantly the black mass was wiped off of him with the help of the loveliness of ladybugs. Chat Noir gasped once he could fully access his lungs again, sitting up and leaping into action. Before he could even observe the area, arms wrapped around him in a tight hug.

The figure holding onto him shook slightly, only holding onto to him tighter when he carefully wrapped his arms around her, breathing in the familiar scent of cookies, bread, and fresh air that he adored.

"It's okay, bugaboo." He told her softly with a soothing voice, lightly rubbing her back. "I'm here. You fixed everything."

"B-But what if-"

"No what if's." He held her tighter, stating it as though it was fact. "Everything's okay."

"Y-You stupid cat!" She choked out, hands attempting to fist the leather of his suit, but failing and only managing to dig her nails slightly into his back. "It's n-not ok-kay! You-You don't know what- what-"

"Shhh…" He soothed when she started to struggle to breathe. "Breathe with me, milady." He breathed deeply and slowly, and Ladybug tried to follow his example, but soon she was speaking again.

"It-It looked li-like you were g-gonna die, Chat!" She exclaimed, soft enough that only he was able to hear it. "A-And you looked so lost, a-and I couldn't get to you-"

"Hey." He pushed her away a bit, leaning down to look into her bluebell eyes full of tears. "Look at me." She sniffed, reaching a hand up to rub the tears away as she looked him in the eye. "Look at me, bugaboo. Do I look like I'm about to die?"

Ladybug shook her head, holding in a hiccup.

"Do I sound like I'm going to die?"

"N-No." She stuttered. He smiled at he softly, lifting up a hand to brush a few tears off of her cheeks.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing that this cat has nine lives, milady." He said, gently pulling her into a hug again. "Because I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

He felt Ladybug nod as she hugged him back, placing her head right on his chest- right over his heart, he realized as he began to feel her own heartbeat slow.

They stayed like that until Ladybug only had two minutes left on her earings. She pulled away from the hug, wiping her eyes.

"Th-Thanks, kitty." She said. She hesitated, before standing up on her tippy-toes and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Chat Noir stood there, completely stunned as a blush grew on his cheeks, and Ladybug giggled. "See you tomorrow."

"Y-Yeah, tomorrow." Still shocked, he watched her zoom away on her yoyo, and soon the shocked expression on his face turned into a love-sick one.

"I can't wait."

9236576375627936526397567236596357

 _ **Y is for Yearning**_

Chat Noir launched himself across the rooftops, trying to ignore the laughter that seemed to echo from all around him.

Every house with the lights on taunted him, influencing him to run as far away as he could, although he was unable to ever truly escape them.

That one said 'you can't have this'.

The one before had screamed 'no one cares'.

The one after had laughed 'you're all alone'.

The one across the street somehow managed to whisper 'sorry, not sorry'.

Chat Noir shook his head, speeding up his run until it was a full on sprint. Lights and houses and decorations of all sorts still managed to be seen despite how fast he had been traveling. He could still hear the taunts, and eventually he stopped on a random rooftop and fell to his knees, ignoring the harsh sting of the cold snow as he tugged at his cat ears almost desperately.

Unnoticed by him, soft footsteps landed behind him, walking forward and crunching in the snow. He only looked up when a hand was placed gently on his back, jerking a bit when he saw Ladybug standing there, leaning over and looking at him worriedly.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her voice a mere whisper, and he was only able to hear it thanks to the ears that also cursed him somehow with the ability to hear the words of the houses.

He blinked, soaking in her words before he let his hands drop, standing up as he faced her. His goofy smile was a little strained as he looked down at her.

"Wh-What are you doing out here, milady?" He asked, his voice almost breaking when he had first spoke, and completely ignoring her question. "Shouldn't you be spending it with family? It's Christmas."

"Well…" She narrowed her eyes in a light glare at him, choosing to allow him escape the question whose answer was obvious, for now. "My parents had to leave a few days ago to go and visit my grandparents, and I was terribly sick when they left, so I had been put in the care of a family friend. As you can see, I'm all better now, but I still didn't really have anyone to celebrate with."

She paused for a moment, a little worry shining in her eyes. "What about you, Chat? Why are you out and about?"

"My father doesn't care for the holiday." He admitted before brushing it off. "Besides, I needed a bit of fresh air anyway. It's good for us, you know, with growing up and all." He laughed a bit, but froze when Ladybug placed an arm on his shoulder.

"You know, even though we need to keep our identities secret, you can still talk to me about this sort of thing, right?" She asked, looking him in the eye. His face had gone slack with shock, and she continued. "You're one of the people closest to me, Chat, and I want to be able to help you and be there for you whenever you need me."

Tears swelled up in his eyes, and he instantly pulled her into a tight hug, one that she was quick to return.

' _This…'_ Chat thought to himself, sighing a bit. ' _This is the one thing that I almost always seem to be missing, no matter how hard I try to reach for it. And… and I finally have a taste of what it would be like, bugaboo, if someone I love and adore with all my heart cared for me just as much for who I am, if my family was actually complete again, if… if you liked me back.'_

They stood there in the cold for a few minutes before Ladybug pulled away, smiling up at him.

"How about we both go home, grab some stuff, and then come back out here?" She suggested sweetly. "We can go over to Marinette's house- she said that I could stop by whenever I wanted to even if her family wasn't there, and we can celebrate our own Christmas." Her hand grabbed his, and she intertwined her fingers with his own to make her words stronger. "Together."

He squeezed their intertwined hands, before gently pulling her hand up to his mouth. He wasn't looking at her face, eyes closed as he slowly placed a soft, loving kiss to the back of her hand.

So he didn't notice when her face burned bright red.

"Together." He echoed, breathing the word as though it was the most important thing to him. He finally looked up at her, and she was smiling the kind, sweet and understanding smile that he adored.

729659723523956273657236597632765

 _ **N is for Needed**_

"Ladybug, watch out!"

"Chat, what the-" He didn't have time to think, rushing over to push Ladybug away as an electric blast was shot her way, hitting him square in the chest. He screamed from the pain, falling to the ground and unable to control the parts of his body twitching as he tried to even out his breathing.

"Chat!" Ladybug exclaimed, rushing over to him.

"Don't mind me." Chat Noir managed to gritt out when Ladybug moved to touch him. "We know where the akuma it- take it out, and your Miraculous Cure will fix me."

"But-"

"Go, Ladybug!" He shouted, pushing her out of the way again when another blast was aimed at her. Part of it grazed the hand that he had raised, and he shrieked again when the pain doubled. His vision was starting to go dark, and it was becoming hard to breathe as he lay there on the grass at the park. Once he managed to get control of his bearings, he struggled to stand up, going slow so that he didn't black out from doing things to fast.

His heart thudded too fast for his breathing to help slow down, almost sending into panic at the very thought of the many different things that could have happened had he not been in suit.

' _Breathe.'_ He reminded himself, taking a long, deep breath. ' _Breathe. Relax. You can't freak out now, you have a city to save.'_

Just then, a few blocks away, a loveliness of ladybugs shot up into the sky before blasting out in a circle to fix any and all damage that had been caused. One such group broke off from the rest and circled around him calmingly, helping him to relax and get his breathing under control.

' _Fixing everything up, as always, bugaboo.'_ He thought, smiling. The second the small group flew off, he looked around, knowing that she would be around there somewhere.

A sudden smack on the back of his head had him yelping, reaching his hands up to cover the spot as her turned around to see a fuming Ladybug.

He blinked, taken-aback by the rare sight of seeing his lady truly angry at him. She promptly grabbed him by his human ear down to her level, causing him to yelp and hiss as she whispered her next words harshly.

"You stupid, idiotic, selfless cat!" She said. "You can't just do that! I can protect myself just fine, you don't need to jump in and risk your life to save mine!"

"B-bugaboo-"

"And don't you DARE say that I'm more important because I can purify akuma." She hissed, pulling him closer to her by his ear. "I hear that far too often for it to be comfortable at school, and if you think that you are lower than me then you better think again, kitty."

Shocked speechless, Chat Noir didn't feel his jaw drop, unable to say anything in an attempt to protect himself or calm her down.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you Chat, I wouldn't be Ladybug if you hadn't told me that I could be a superhero at the tower back when we first started doing this. We're a team Chat- we're there to help cover and protect each other's weaknesses. I deal with the problem and solution for us, a-and you help make sure that we're both in control of our emotions. I don't care if I'm needed to purify the akuma- I can't do this without you! I need you, Chat!"

"Do you have any idea how much it hurts to see you almost die every other akuma! And don't even mention Timebreaker, if you knew the half of it then I would have strangled you a long time ago for causing me such greif!"

"Ladybug…" He muttered.

"Don't 'Ladybug' me!" She replied, but it was beginning to look as though her anger was giving way to sadness, her grip on his ear lessening as her body shook. He breathed in calmly, shifting so that he was looking her in the eye, his hands on her shoulders.

"Milady." He tried again in a softer voice. "You're right, we are partners. But even discrediting the fact that you can purify akuma, you have many people who love and care about you that will miss you terribly if something happened- both inside and outside of the mask. My own family could care less about me."

"Chat…"

"And I know that you and my friends care, but added together I only really have five, maybe four friends that would truly miss me if I'm gone, and-"

"You stupid cat." Ladybug almost laughed. "Of course, you-you have no idea."

"Bugaboo, what're you talking about?" Chat Noir asked, confused. Ladybug looked him in the eye, lifting up her hands to cup his face. His breath hitched and his body stiffened, eyes going wide.

"I love you, you stupid cat." She said, before she pulled his face towards her own and smashed their lips together. He made a strangled noise of shock, but he quickly relaxed, allowing his lady to lead in the desperate dance of her lips. When they pulled apart a few seconds later, Ladybug leaned her forehead against his.

"I need you more than you could ever know." She whispered, voice still slightly shaky from the emotional turmoil that she had just expressed. "And- and I can't stand to see that happen again, Chat. I-I can't-"

"It's okay." He soothed, pulling her in for a hug. A goofy lovesick smile was plastered onto his face, still dazed from the unexpected kiss. "I… I think I understand now."

"And…" He looked down when she looked up, placing a kiss to her forehead. "I hope you know how much I need you too."

"I know, Chat." She smiled up at him, shy and nervous, but eyes full of affection and love. "I know."

9236573569723657236957697

 _ **O is for Oppurrtunities**_

Chat Noir anxiously waited, pacing the length of the Eiffel Tower.

Tonight, she had said. Tonight was the night that would not accidentally go from combined patrol to date.

And, while Chat Noir more than adored spending time with her, he had to agree. They hadn't managed to get on a single combined patrol without wandering off for a date since they had gotten together a month or so ago.

Technically speaking, it was but wasn't his fault.

Yes, he had mainly been the one to trick her into going on a date of sorts with him, but it wasn't like they could date in normal life! And it wasn't his fault that there were so many different opportunities of things that they could do for dates, and that he wanted to explore every single one of them.

Unfortunately, his lady was right. They needed to do their job.

It was just so hard to do when you manage to pass by a purrfect spot for a spontaneous date while your rushing across the rooftops.

The familiar woosh of a yoyo string, and Chat Noir turned to watch as Ladybug landed beside him.

"You ready to actually patrol this time, chaton?" She asked, smirking at him as she played with her yoyo.

"Of course, milady." Chat Noir smirked, twirling his baton around before slinging it over his shoulders. "I'm always up for a challenge."

"Do you want to take the lead?" She asked, and he shook his head, leaning down and close to her.

"Ladies first, bugaboo." He enjoyed the blush from what he could see on her cheeks, and she rolled her eyes before kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh, alright." She threw out her yoyo and winked. "Come on, kitty." Then she launched away, Chat Noir staring after her for a moment before he chased after her, extending his staff.

Not that long after, he spotted a familiar rooftop a ways away. One that he had imagined sitting on with Ladybug, maybe stargazing or dancing to the radio. It was purrfectly flat, if he did say so himself, and spacious enough so that they didn't feel crowded.

And they hadn't gone out on a date there yet.

"Hey, LB-"

"No."

"But-"

"We're gonna finish this patrol, Chat." She said sternly. "We both said that, tonight, we'd actually complete patrol." Chat Noir sulked, knowing that she was right.

"Okay." He drawled, before following Ladybug to continue on with their patrol.

This happened at least two, and at most four, times throughout their patrol. Eventually, at about eleven at night, they had finished their patrol.

"Alright, Chat." Ladybug turned around to look at him, rolling her eyes, but the smile on her lips told her otherwise. "Close your eyes."

"What."

"I said…" Ladybug moved to stand right next to him, sliding an arm around him. "Close your eyes, chaton."

"...Okay…" He said, closing his eyes.

"Now, hold onto me." Chat Noir shifted so that he was holding onto her, and her him. "Okay, now hold on tight and don't open your eyes." He nodded, and his ears picked up the familiar zip of her yoyo string before they were suddenly flying through the air. He yelped a bit, holding onto her tighter as he kept his eyes squeezed shut. Her amused giggles made him pout.

"It's not funny." He grumbled.

"Contrary, dear Chaton." Ladybug said. "I didn't mean for you to think that I find it funny." He almost breathed a small sigh of relief. "I find it adorable."

' _Oh, well that's just worse.'_ He thought.

It didn't take long before Ladybug stopped, landing on something and gently letting him go. "Alright, Chat, you can look now."

Chat Noir slowly opened his eyes, which widened as they focused on the amazingly set up (and definitely romantic) place to hang out, and just across the street was the Eiffel Tower, glowing brightly against the night sky.

"You mentioned wanting a nice place to stargaze once." Ladybug said as Chat Noir walked closer, observing the scenery and how everything was set up. "As well as dancing. This was the most secluded spot that I could find that's hidden from the general view, and yet offers us the perfect view of the sky. Ooo~ And I also brought a tarp here for any rainy nights, just in case."

"You…" Chat Noir turned around to look at her. "You did all of this?"

"Well, I had an example to live up to, kitty." She said, winking at him. "Tonight was the purrfect opportunity so long as we didn't get side tracked." Chat Noir's jaw dropped.

"You…" He swallowed, a purely joyful smile growing on his face as excitement began to grow. "You just made two cat puns!"

"Yes, Chat." Ladybug rolled her eyes. "Now come on, I want to show you everything." She grabbed his hand and took him over to one side of the area that she had prepared, Chat Noir more than happy to follow her little tour of the place.

972659736576293562359236597236

 _ **I is for Identity**_

"Hey… bugaboo?"

"Yes, Chat?" Ladybug looked up at him from their small little cuddle session in their little hideout by the Eiffel Tower. Chat Noir bit his lower lip nervously.

"Well… we've been dating for about a year now, and I know that you don't really like it, but…" He hesitated. "I-I really want to get to know you better, and I know that you've never wanted to, and that you said that you wouldn't even think about it until after we've defeated Hawkmoth, and-"

"I get it, Chat." Ladybug sighed, twisting around so that she could look him in the eye without getting a crick in her neck. "I want to get to know you more too, but you know-"

"I-I wasn't asking for it now." He interrupted her. "I-I just wanted to know- to be sure that it would happen someday. If you can guarantee that I'll know who you are after Hawkmoth's defeated at the latest."

It was silent for several long moments, and Chat Noir prepared himself.

"I don't want to wait that long." She finally whispered. "We don't know when that will happen, and at this rate, it'll be several years. I'm not sure if anyone can wait that long, Chat. And-And we don't know the future… anything can happen. I'm just not sure if now's the time, kitty."

Chat Noir smiled, reaching his hand up to tuck some loose hair behind her ear, as well as brushing a tear that had fallen from her beautiful eyes off her cheek.

"I'm willing to wait, milady." He told her, leaning his head down to nuzzle his nose against hers lovingly. "For you, I'm willing to wait, however long you deem that to be."

Ladybug smiled and let out a small giggle as she nuzzled her nose against his as well.

"Thanks kitty." She said, leaning back so that she could place a kiss on his nose.

' _One day, milady.'_ Chat Noir thought to himself as they continued on with their cuddle session. ' _One day, you'll know who I am, and I'll know who you are. And then, I'll be able to take you out on real dates- introduce you to my father, meet your parents. One day, I promise.'_

"Chat?"

"Yes, bugaboo?"

"One hint." She finally stated. "One hint every time we run into each other, from both of us. You tell me one, I tell you one, and when we finally find out who we are under the masks, we'll be ready."

"You sure?" Chat Noir asked.

"Positive." Ladybug nodded.

"Alright then…" Chat Noir shifted a bit, holding her closer to him. "Let's see… something about me that you don't know yet…" He smirked and lightly tickled her sides, causing her to squeal.

"Chat!" She exclaimed, voice high-pitched as he laughed. She hit him lightly on the head, but it didn't stop his laughter.

"Sorry not sorry, bugaboo." He said as his laughter died down, and they relaxed again. "Well, and this is actually the truth whether you believe it or not, but I have a huge fan base outside of the mask. I can't go anywhere without someone asking if I can have their autograph."

"Really?" Ladybug asked, and Chat Noir nodded. "That's interesting. My kitty's very well known then."

"Well, what's something that I don't know about you yet, milady?" He asked.

"I live in a bakery." She said matter-of-factly, reaching up to scratch him behind the ear, causing him to purr.

"My bugaboo has unlimited access to sweets?" Chat Noir asked through his purr, wiggling his eyebrows as he leaned in. "Now I know I want to marry you."

Her face erupted in red, just like he had hoped, and she was totally staring at him in flustered shock. He smirked and leaned down, close to her ear.

"Of course, I'll wait furever for you, my lady." He whispered. Ladybug made a strange noise in the back of her throat, and when Chat Noir moved to look her in the eye again she was lightly glaring at him, still flustered.

"J-Just kiss me, you stupid cat." She stuttered, and Chat Noir leaned down, close to her face.

"As you wish, milady."

923657356237569723659723656239

 _ **R is for Remarkable**_

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are, buginette?"

"Only a million times, Chat." Ladybug laughed, rolling her eyes as Chat Noir placed a kiss on her cheek.

"And I'll tell you a million more." He said sweetly into her ear. She tapped his nose.

"We're married, Chat." She said, as though it was supposed to prove a point.

"Ah, yes, and this stray alley cat is truly the luckiest of them all." He said, placing a hand over his heart. They laughed together for a moment, sitting on top of the roof of Alya and Nino's apartment complex.

"Chat…?" Ladybug eventually asked hesitantly, placing a hand over his.

"Yeah, bugaboo?" He asked in return, moving their hands around so that their fingers were intertwined.

"There's… something that I need to tell you." She admitted, blushing as her other hand began to play with one of her pigtails. "I only found out a few days ago and I've been trying to tell you for a while now, but…"

"Is it something about our kitten?" He asked, removing his hand from hers and instead wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer as his other hand went to be placed upon her still flat, but going to be growing soon, stomach.

To find out that she was expecting was the happiest shock in his life, and that had been about eight weeks ago, one week after she had started getting symptoms.

Of course, Adrien had insisted on taking patrol from now on, and Marinette hadn't complained much except for the normal 'be careful', and she had been feeling a lot better recently. The fact that they had defeated Hawkmoth (AKA his father) a few years prior also helped soothe her fears. This had been the first time that she had been on patrol in about a month, and she had been ecstatic to be out and about again without feeling like she was gonna throw up her organs.

"... Yes." She finally answered, blushing as she placed a hand over his, leaning against him. "I went to the doctor to get an ultrasound today, Chat."

"And?" Chat Noir asked, slightly worried. "What did she say?"

"Sh-She told me…" She squeezed his hand before looking up at him, smiling happily with tears in her eyes. "She told me that we're having twins, Chat."

"Twins." He repeated, eyes blown wide. Ladybug nodded happily. "You're pregnant. With twins."

"Yes." She suddenly squealed as Chat Noir stood up, simultaneously picking her up as well and tossing her up into the air before catching her and spinning her around, laughing joyously. "Ch-Chat! Put me down!"

"How can I put you down now?!" He exclaimed, pulling her in for a bone crushing hug. "I'm gonna be the father of two adorable little girls who have their mother's eyes and hair and looks and-"

"Girls?!" Ladybug exclaimed. "Nonono, I think you mean boys, with your hair and eyes and face."

"Girls." Chat said, letting Ladybug down to the ground gently. "Two adorable little girls who I can protect and play dress up and show them my favorite anime-"

"I think you mean boys." Ladybug said matter-of-factly. "Little boys who will go and play basketball and fence and be just as adorable as you."

"How about we settle this argument in a few weeks." Adrien decided, pressing a kiss to her stomach. "When we can go back in for another ultrasound?"

"Sounds fair, now come on, chaton, we have to- eeiieiei!" She shrieked when he swept her off of her feet.

"What?" He asked when she pout-glared at him. "You think I'm gonna allow my Queen and Princesses to walk themselves home? I don't think so." Ladybug rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck as he began to head back to their house.

A few weeks later, both almost fainted when they found out that they were gonna have a girl AND a boy.


End file.
